A TLC apparatus has been disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,493. Briefly, a power unit and controls are provided to advance a pusher bar at a constant rate of speed against the plungers of a gang of syringes to commonly discharge TLC samples at a constant rate on a TLC plate. Means are provided to gently place the tips of the needles on a TLC plate so that the sample may be deposited on the plate with little concern for losses through evaporation.
The gang of syringes are aligned in a rack held by a releaseable hold down bar to immobilize the gang of syringes.